


What Dreams May Come

by callowyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamwalking, Erasure Poetry, Gen, Hell, Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callowyn/pseuds/callowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dreams that he is not himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://erasureathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**erasureathon**](http://erasureathon.livejournal.com/) challenge using [](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/profile)[**gold_bluepoint**](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/)'s Supernatural/Eragon fusion [Nocturnal Emissions](http://gold-bluepoint.livejournal.com/51293.html), aka Please Don't Judge Me (Dragon Remix).

  


by instinct, by accident  
Sam  
fell

"Go to sleep,”

Sam shivers  
"Don't be stupid. Go to _sleep_."

hazel human eyes with  
toolarge toosharp grin

“it's not _my_ dream."

rougher than a real human's, even here,  
the feel of his dreaming heart

his alien-familiar pulse and  
imaginary human skin

burning endlessly under the blazing  
sun  



End file.
